


Fireworks

by Diana_Raven, Helpneedmorefanfics



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Communication makes relationships go round, Consensual Exhibitionism, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Giggly sex is the best sex, Intersex, Intersex Kon-El | Conner Kent, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strip Tease, Top!Tim, Vaginal Sex, bottom!kon, consensual voyeurism, exhibitionist!kon, misuse of TTK, voyuer!tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: After Tim forgets their anniversary, he knows he really has to work hard to make it up to his boyfriend.And if that means Kon won't be able to walk for the next few days, then so be it.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this fandom doesn't have enough of? Bottom kon.  
This is us fixing that.
> 
> The song btw is be mine by ofenbach

Tim was going _ crazy. _He had calculus to do. Paperwork to complete. He had to write a report for the board of Wayne Enterprises. He had to update the security system and enter that in the batcomputer. He had to call Dick and tell him he wasn't coming home today. He had to refill his suit's batarangs. 

And Kon. Wouldn't. Stop. Moaning. 

His boyfriend was lying on the bed in his room, having unsuccessfully tried to distract Tim from his work earlier.

("Tim."

"No."

"But-"

"No.")

They'd done this song and dance since their Young Justice days, with Superboy wheedling Robin to stop working like a maniac and Robin hemming and hawing and finally giving in on the threat of Kon holding him down with his TTK for cuddles. But Tim really couldn't spare the time today, as he told his boyfriend repeatedly. And for once, surprisingly, he'd listened. Tim felt like shit the second he'd stopped pleading for Tim to stop working, rolling over so that his back faced Tim with a sullen "Fine, whatever."

_ I'll make it up to Conner later,_ he promised himself, as he finished off the letter and clicked send. 

He'd just started his report when he suddenly heard a slight gasp from behind him. Then a grunt. His fingers paused, but no other noises came and he resumed typing. 'The fifth outhouse on the right seemed quiet today'- a low whine. He paused again. 

He'll tell you if something is wrong, Tim reassured himself. He will. Okay, now, the bataran-

Then from behind came a rich, deep moan and he nearly choked. He was_ not. _

He turned around slightly in his chair. He _ was. _

His… soon to be _ murdered _ boyfriend had his hands down his jeans and was slowly stroking himself, a hand splayed over his mouth to keep noises from slipping out,hips grinding slowly on the green sheets. 

"Kon. _ Please_." The words were meant to be exasperated. Really, they were. They weren't meant to sound… well, _ pleading_. "I _ need _ to get this done!"

Kon picked his head up lazily as he continued to stroke himself, curly hair falling over his eyes. Heavy pants coming out of his mouth easily. He spoke around them with absolutely no shame. 

"So get your work done. I'll be here when you're finished." He broke off to let out a loud moan and let his head fall back onto the bed. The next word was weak on his lips. "P-promise."

Asshole. He knew-He _ knew_-!

Tim tried to turn back to work. But his fingers just tapped idly on the keyboard-eyes squeezed shut as he tried to block out the obscene sounds his boyfriend was making. 

"H-hey Tim? Do y-you have any lube?"

That was it. Tim closed his eyes. Think gross things. Bruce in a speedo. Naked Harvey Dent. The Joker. Clark looking disappointed. 

Two could play at that game. And Tim didn't really _ need _ his eyes to type anyway. He knew where the keys were by memory. 

Where had he been…? The batarang had sliced through the henchman's femoral artery making it imperative to get him to a hospital. Yeah… yeah, right. And Superboy had, still covered in soot from the explosion earlier and grime in his hair, clothes ripped, showing off flawless skin underneath-

Superboy _ had flown the perp there. _(Focus, Tim, focus.)

"T-Tim, baby? Did you h-hear me?" Kon begged from the bed. (It's impossible _ not _ to, Kon. Tim didn't say. Eyes _ closed, _Timothy, don't you dare sneak a peek at him, don't you dare-) "Please Tim, please I need-I need-!"

He needed Tim. He needed his boyfriend's dick sliding into him and his legs curled around Tim's waist and Tim _ slamming _ into him, _ fucking _him until the bed-

Shit, Tim was losing this game of theirs, if the hardness in his tights was anything to go by. Warmth stung beneath his belly, and he was hyper aware that he was biting and wetting his lips. He pulled his eyes away from the black monitor screen next to him where he was side eyeing Conner's reflection in the glass, writhing and shuddering. 

"_Please, _ Tim. Fuck! I need _ more_! I need-!"

_ No. _He was not going to lose this little game of Kon's. Behind him his boyfriend whimpered and whoops Tim had said that loud, hadn't he? The moans behind him slowly turned into sighs and small soft noises and Tim gave a sigh of relief and resumed typing. It was over. Then he blinked. And backspaced. Tried again. Wait, this was the wrong document. Great, his concentration was utterly broken. He clicked his tongue, slightly annoyed and whirled on the boy hogging his bed, 

"Seriously Conner, it would have taken only half an hour mo-" What. What the hell? Where did he go? Slight fear gripped his heart and he opened the security cameras as fast as he could. He relaxed and leaned slightly back in his chair as he saw his boyfriend walking back to his room in the tower, perfectly fine (well, excluding his clothes, those were completely ruined) and watched him disappear inside.

The fear turned to guilt. He really needed to stop ignoring his boyfr- his phone buzzed. 

It was Dick, asking him where the hell he was. Tim groaned and got back to work. 

Fifteen minutes in, he was halfway done. 

(He really wasn't lying this time about how long it would take, he _ wasn't_, no matter if every other time he had given a set limit, he'd always crossed it, lost in his work, but he really intended to fall into his bed and his boyfriend's arms in half an hour today.) 

All that was left was the security updates, and the ensuing report to the Batcomputer. Tim worried his lip guilty for a few moments as he reclined in his chair, then quickly leaned ahead and typed out the shortcut to open the camera outside Kon's room. Green light near the door- he was still inside, probably sulking and angry with Tim. He ran a hand through his hair and made to get up and leave when suddenly the door on the monitor opened. 

And Tim. 

Tim couldn't breathe. 

He was vaguely aware he was choking and that his bastard of a boyfriend could probably hear it but. 

Fucking _ hell._

Kon was looking at him. Rumpled and sweaty, and completely looking like _ sex _in his old spandex outfit and leather jacket. He completely filled out the old clothes and managed to pull them off better than he had before, although five years ago, Tim would have found that impossible. 

Tim was so, so glad that the others had gone out to get dinner. 

Kon looked back and forth around the corners of his doors, even though he must have known--he was able to _ hear_\--that Tim was the only one still in the Tower. He knew-

Then he leaned back against his doorframe, in full view of the security camera that he knew hung across from his door. Kon closed his eyes, running one hand through the messy curls that fell into his eyes. The other drifted down his spandex uniform (something which Tim never complained about seeing, it left so much and so little to the imagination at the same time), dragging across the fabric (Tim could almost feel the thin material under his own hands, sweaty from a workout or a mission, and then feeling the skin underneath as his fingers pulled it up-)

Kon wasn't a mind reader by any means. Telekinetic, sure. But not telepathic. 

That didn't seem to matter though because, as if Kon had a back door to Tim's brain, the fingers of one hand slowly peeled off his shirt. His aura must have been down because his fingernails raised small red marks on his skin. 

Tim really needed to get some 4k cameras for the Tower, 1080p just wasn't cutting it. 

Kon's fingers tightened in his own hair and Tim watched as he sighed soundlessly just for the camera to see, and seemed to melt into the doorframe. His legs trembled from supporting his weight.

_ Fuck._ Tim wanted to curl his hand in that hair and fuck Kon's open mouth till he choked. Tim's cock throbbed as Kon's other hand scraped up his nipples and Kon clearly moaned. 

Tim never wished for super-hearing more than right then.

Kon tweaked his own nipple again, massaging it to a stiff peak as he moaned, blunt fingertips raising skin as they passed. He huffed, sinking further against the doorframe, probably holding himself up with his TTK. 

Then Kon's hips shifted slightly and Tim's eyes were drawn downward where his boyfriend's erection was clearly there for everyone to see. Slowly, Tim fell back into the chair to watch. 

Kon peeled his shirt the rest of the way up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor next to him. Kon didn't seem to care or notice much as he bit his lip, skirting his hand down his sides and then back up to his neck. 

Tim was about to get up. To look away. To do… _ something _ when Kon's eyes flickered up to the camera (eyeliner, now that Tim could see his full face he could tell his boyfriend had put on _ eyeliner _ for him, enhancing those cornflower blue eyes, drawing Tim in and- Tim's breath was coming hard, and his hand moved from its white knuckled grip on the chair to rub against his crotch to ease the throbbing there. He had to-he had to finish- he had to look away-) With every ounce of willpower he had, Tim almost got up to go back to work. Almost, but-

But then. 

Kon's fingers drifted down to the pants that rode lower than usual on his hips and Tim's mind whispered,_ just a few minutes more. _

Kon would be the death of him. Tim moaned as he rubbed at himself harder, eyes burning from not blinking as Kon's fingers dragged down to the brim of his pants.

Kon's face leaned towards the camera, his body still melting into the doorframe, so Tim could see his red glossy lips (was that saliva or had he-?) as they moaned in tandem. 

Tim scrambled for the side zip on his suit and reached inside to throw away the jock he had on. Sweet relief coursed through him immediately at the ease of pressure. 

On screen, Kon pulled down the spandex just a little bit (just _ enough_), grabbing Tim's attention again. He held it for a few seconds and then let it snap back into place. But not before Tim caught a glimpse of black lace and frills. A strangled sound caught in his throat and he bucked his hips in the air. 

_ No. _

Okay now this was just plain _ unfair. _

The eyeliner, the lingerie, the lipstick, the fucking _ show. _

Tim was _ losing_. Like, utterly _ dying _ here. Then his asshole of a boyfriend looked him straight in the eye and _ winked_. 

Something curled in Tim's belly. That _ dick!_

Conner turned his face away from the camera and to the intercom on the wall next to his door. Tim couldn't hear what he said, but he certainly knew what it was because the AI in the Tower monotonously replied with:_ "Playing Playlist: 'Happy anniversary, Love.'" _

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Holy shit. 

Their anniversary! Fuck! Crap, Tim had forgotten. No wonder Kon was being like… _ this. _

Tim was going to have to be really, _ really _ amazing in bed tonight to make up for this. 

The bass thrummed through the Tower and Tim's eyes fell back down to his monitor as he saw something flicker. Kon looked up from where he was putting on the finishing touch to his outfit, smiled and then, half naked, and in three inch stiletto heels, strutted out of frame. 

Tim's blood pulsed at the same beat of the music. He felt himself losing himself in it, his body thrumming with energy. His fingers moved of their own accord, flicking from camera to camera, trying to find his infuriating and amazing boyfriend. 

His dick throbbed as he searched and he maneuvered himself to be able to reach the shortcut keys with one hand, the other giving himself some relief, since _ Kon_, it seemed, was offering him none. 

Tim found Kon turning a corner, hips swaying to the music as he did. Tim flicked to another angle down the hallway and watched as Kon danced to the beat shamelessly, as if no one was watching him, as if he was alone (he wasn't and Tim's dick really shouldn't have twitched at the thought). His eyes were closed. His fingers mimicked the beat of the drums. Then chords of the guitar (what a _ dork_). And then they tweaked his nipples, burying themselves in his hair, and ran over his body. His sinfully red lips were mouthing along to every lyric.

'_I want you to come, I won't let you go.' _

Tim whimpered. Kon turned a corner, and Tim scrambled for a new camera angle, momentarily stopping his increasingly fast stroking.

He found him on the third floor, and just in time to see the leather jacket (the number of fantasies Tim had about that thing) slowly inch off broad shoulders and drop onto the floor. Busy with settling his legs on the table, on either side of the screen, he barely caught Kon walking towards the living room, and found him with one foot up on one of the couches, facing towards the window and away from the camera Tim was looking through. His hands slid up and down the neck of an air guitar as one of his heels bounced to the beat, body wiggling. '_Stand up in the club, come on let's go_.'

His ass (the lingerie, the outline of which Tim could see clearly through the skin tight spandex, tapered off at the back into a g-string, fuck, Tim was going to _ die_) flexed as he moved to the beat. He threw his head back at the bridge, swaying slowly to the husky voice pouring out of the speakers, hands above his head. Tim's eyes followed the long line of his neck. His thickly lashed eyes closed as the beat got faster and he moved his hips faster, one hand grabbing at his cock, another near his vagina as he ground against it. The movements got more obscene and Tim rubbed at himself faster as the climax of the song approached. He was panting and moaning helplessly now, the music thudding wildly through the entire building and watching his boyfriend _ (striptease_) becoming a sensory overload. '_And if you want to dance, well it's not a show. Cuz I want you to be mine...' _

Conner's blue eyes snapped open and dragged up to where he _ knew _ Tim's were (weren't supposed to be, god he shouldn't be watching, he was supposed to have gotten over the stalkery behavior but damn if that wasn't a turn on, for him and Kon) as the bass dropped. 

_ 'Yeah I want you to be mine~' _ Kon grinned as he suddenly blurred (using superspeed, _ cheating_) and then was suddenly completely naked except for _ lace underwear, black garter belt and red stockings. _ He dragged his tongue across his (red, red, _ red) _lips and winked. 

Tim let out a half scream and came in his suit.

Kon dropped his leg and swaggered back in the direction of his room as the final chords played. Tim was too busy riding out the aftershocks to notice the opening bars of the next song, eyes shut and mouth slack. 

Fuck. 

Tim tried to pull himself back to his senses. His eyes were hazy as he drew his gaze back to the cameras. Kon… where _ the fuck _ was he? 

Tim found him at the door of his own room. He was leaning on the doorframe, long red lace stockings making his legs look longer than they were. He looked bored, eyes examining the chipped black polish on his nails. 

Tim narrowed his eyes. If he was quick, he could strip off his suit and be at Kon's room in three and a half minutes. 

Too long. He'd have to strip as he ran there. 

Tim didn't remember getting to his feet, or passing through the door, but then he was running down the empty hallways, gauntlets thudding as he threw them while he ran. 

He had just finished stripping off the tunic when he skidded to a stop in front of Kon's door. 

Kon smirked. Tim felt himself grow half-hard just at that. "Someone's eager." His dark eyes lowered to Tim's crotch, seeing the darkened area where Tim had come as Tim undid the defenses on his belt. "You started without me?" He asked, innocently and hurt. 

Tim's jaw tightened. Jerk. "Oh, because _ this,_" Tim said, gesturing with his elbow (his hands were currently busy) to Kon's… ensemble, "isn't a head start?" 

Kon's bright red lips parted in a grin, eyes sparkling, "How was I supposed to know you'd get off watching me kill time while you were finishing your report?" 

Eyes narrowed, Tim growled. Kon's smile slipped a bit. His pupils dilated. Then Tim smirked, cocking a hip, dragged his gaze up and down at his boyfriend. Under his scrutinizing gaze Kon preened, his cheeks flushed. 

Tim's belt thunked against the floor. He reached out and slowly dragged his fingers down Conner's neck and chest, pushing him slowly into the room, closing the door behind him.

Tim's eyes and hands dragged once more up and down Kon's body, fingers scraping against Kon's stockings. "Sorry." He said. "About forgetting."

Kon shrugged flippantly. "I figured you would. You've never been particularly present when on a case."

"I'm sorry about that too." Tim added. 

"It's fine, Tim. Really." Kon's eyes wouldn't meet his though. 

"So does that mean you don't want me to make up for it?" Tim cocked an eyebrow. He curled his fingers around the ruffles at the brim of Kon's panties. He jerked Kon closer, turning around and shoving him up against the door, his front facing Tim's. 

Kon grinned down at him. "I didn't say _ that_."

Tim smiled back. He cupped Kon through his lingerie, rising to his toes to kiss his boyfriend. (And as much as he loved those heels, they really exacerbated the height difference between the two of them.)

Kon's lipgloss was cherry flavored. The kiss sparked through Tim, fire spreading through his veins. His grip on Kon's cock tightened and Kon groaned openly into his mouth. 

When Tim pulled away, the lipstick was smeared across his mouth too. Kon moaned and his head fell back against the door loudly when Tim palmed him. His eyes, black pupils completely swallowing those stunning blue irises, fluttered shut. Tim felt Kon's aura stroke gently against his hand as it wrapped around Kon's legs, helping support him and stilling his quivering thighs. 

Tim dropped to his knees. 

And stared. 

The panties were black silk, with splashes of red on the sides (_their_ _colors), _highlighted by frills and ruffles perfect for pulling on to maneuver. He traced the black garters down to where strong thighs were encased in sheer, delicate lace. 

"You shaved?" Tim's pale blue eyes looked at him through short thick lashes, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well yeah," Kon snorted, "do you have any idea how uncomfortable leg hair is when you're wearing stockings?" Tim hummed and ran his hand up and down familiar thighs, slowly leaning in and licking a stripe of uncovered skin. Kon's knees buckled despite the support of TTK and Tim's hands and Tim drew back. 

Tilting his head, Tim chuckled, a ridiculously fond smile on his face as looked up at his boyfriend. "If that's all it takes to get you weak in the knees, you're not going to be standing for much longer." 

"I'm not the one who's already come, now am I?" Came the strained reply. 

Tim rose to his feet swiftly and snaked a hand in his boyfriend's curls to pull his head back, exposing his neck. Conner gasped. 

"You want to come, _ darling?_ Well, don't worry. You're going to be doing that through the night, again and again and again until I tell you otherwise, until you forget your own name. How does that sound?" He murmured against his lover's neck and gave it an open mouthed kiss before he sank back to his knees, leaving Kon whimpering and trying to suck in air. 

He chuckled darkly against Kon's panties and started to mouth against them, rubbing his fingers roughly behind the bulge where he knew his boyfriend's _ extremely _ sensitive vulva lay. "Look at how wet you are, " He crooned lovingly, laughing when Kon whined loudly, jerking and thrusting into thin air. Tim met Kon's eyes and without looking away, removed the black cloth just far down enough, making sure to scrape his teeth along the skin underneath as he did. 

Another groan, and this time Kon hit his head on the door, creating a dent.

As Tim sucked at Kon's inner lips, he used his hands to massage Kon's cock in long languid strokes, and reveled in the noises coming from above him. He switched after a while, moving to teasingly sucking the tip of his cock, fingers moving in circular motions around his vagina, never dipping in. Kon gasped above him, hands clenching in Tim's long hair. Kon pulled him closer with each stroke. Tim swallowed Kon's dick down to it's base willingly, nose nestled in the warm skin there. (Soft… Kon had moisturized after he'd shaved.) 

"Fuck! _ Tim!_" Kon cried. 

Tim pulled off of Kon's dick, kissing slowly up his thighs, hands still working. Tim bit down at Kon's flesh, knowing that Kon's aura was still up so he didn't have to worry about hurting him. Kon moaned, knees shaking. His leg jerked and he nearly slipped, unused to the high heels. Tim grinned. 

"Stay standing, darling." Tim warned him. "I'm not done." 

Kon laughed shakily, his voice weak from panting. "Whatever you say, oh fearless leader."

Tim snorted out a laugh. If Kon could still quip, Tim clearly wasn't working hard enough. Tim went back to sucking at Kon's dick. Licking a long stripe down the middle, his unoccupied hand moved from where it had been resting on Kon's thigh to massage his balls. 

"_Fuck, Tim! Fuck! I'm gonna- I'm so close, I-_" Kon's pants came faster. A groan ripped from Kon's throat as Tim's fingers scraped against the junction where cock met vagina and he came into Tim's mouth, legs shaking wildly and slick dripping down onto his stockings. 

Tim let Kon fuck his mouth, dick hitting the back of Tim's throat. Tim's hands under were under Kon's ass to keep him standing. He swallowed all he could. The TTK was definitely waning, and the weight on his arms was getting heavier and heavier but he waited until Kon was done, heaving in air and holding onto Tim's head so hard that when his fingers relaxed and finally pulled away, long black strands came with them. 

Tim rose to his feet, pressing Kon gently but firmly against the door with his entire body to steady him. Kon's sex-glazed eyes met Tim's, and Tim, unable to resist, stole a short, deep kiss. Cherry mixed with the bitter flavor of jizz. 

Tim brushed messy curls out of Kon's eyes. "Love you." Kon mumbled, voice wavering.

"I love you too." Tim replied. Tim deepened the kiss, moaning as he did. 

Kon grinned into Tim's lips as he felt Tim press up against him. "You're hard again?" 

Tim shrugged. "Like you said, I came a while ago." He ran his lips up Kon's jaw, kissing it between words. "Turn around, babe."

Kon laughed against his lips. "Really?"

"I did say I'd make you come 'again and again and again,' last I checked you've only come once. Got some catching up to do." 

Kon grinned at him. "I love you." He said again. 

"Happy anniversary." He pulled back, "Now-"

'_Face down, booty up, timber!' _The speakers screamed out around them, forgotten but still playing. 

They burst out laughing again, giggling helplessly. Tim drew Kon off the door, who was still sniggering. Kon stumbled towards the bed, kicking off his heels as he did. He swayed slightly, legs still weak. Tim poked his head out of Kon's room and pressed the intercom, telling the Tower's AI to turn off the music. 

When Tim turned back around, his breath caught as his eyes landed on his boyfriend, who was looking at him as if he had hung the stars and moons.

Fighting back the urge to tackle him,Tim made himself walk over slowly and kiss him, fitting together perfectly in each other's arms. Tim's kisses were sweeter, as opposed to the hungrier edge they'd had after Kon's show (which still left Tim's blood thrumming as he remembered it, they'd be doing that again soon, that was for sure). He pressed Kon backwards until Kon fell back onto the bed. 

Tim straddled his boyfriend, his hips thrusting up into Kon's. Kon moaned into his mouth. TTK slipped Tim's tights down his legs, freeing his current erection. 

Tim's hands worked quickly to play catch up, pulling down Kon's panties. "These are lovely, by the way." Tim said, snapping the brim. 

Kon's breath hitched which made Tim thrust his hips against his boyfriend's again. "I figured. They got you to look up from your laptop, after all." He teased. Tim kicked off his tights and Kon buckled his hips to help Tim get the panties over his ass. 

"_You_ got me to look up. How could I not? Do you know _how_ _hard_ it was to focus on work with you _moaning_ in the corner?" Tim hissed. He slid off the bed and onto his knees to pull off the stockings with his teeth, kissing Kon's legs as he did. Kon gasped on the bed, bucking his hips again. 

"Heh." Kon, Tim's ever mature boyfriend, snickered. "_Hard._"

Tim rolled his eyes and pinched one of Kon's thighs for that. Kon just laughed more. 

Finally, both Kon and Tim were undressed. Tim leaned over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube and condom packet off it.

"And you say I never think ahead." Kon chided breathlessly from the bed. 

Tim climbed back up to straddle Kon. He rolled on the condom. Kon's eyes widened and his voice failed as he watched Tim.

Tim looked up at Kon through his lashes. "Like what you see?" He asked, bucking his hips teasingly. Kon took a moment to look up at his face and then Kon laughed, breaking the tension. 

"Maybe. I'll have to try it out to know."

Tim snorted. "Spread your legs more." He said. Kon shifted under Tim. Tim ran a finger around Kon's hole. "So wet…" Tim mumbled, half aware he was speaking. Kon's breath had started coming out short and staccato-like, his wide eyes fixed on Tim. 

Tim slipped one finger in easily, so he added a second one. Kon moaned and his hips buckled in Tim's hands. His thighs tensed around Tim as Tim slowly began to pump his fingers in. Tim bent forward and kissed his boyfriend as he slowly opened him. Tim's other hand ran up Kon's chest, raised lines as he did. 

"You're so beautiful." He whispered throatily. Kon whimpered under him. Tim moved to mouth at Kon's ear, teeth scraping against it. His hand had found Kon's perked nipple, and Tim massaged it. 

"Yeah, open up for me, just like that. You're so perfect. So beautiful. I love you so much, Kon. I'm the luckiest man alive. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Words fell from Tim's mouth, honest and free and Tim had no intention of stopping them.

Tim added a third finger into Kon and Kon moaned, hands pulling Tim closer. Tactile Telekinesis flooded over Tim, rubbing his ass and pumping his dick wildly. Tim gasped and humped his boyfriend as the TTK pressed against his ass. 

Kon groaned, arching his back. Tim pressed another kiss down to Kon's panting lips and then slid out his fingers. The TTK slipped from Tim's body and Kon spread his legs wider. Tim slicked his cock and pressed against his boyfriend, kissing him while he slipped in. 

Halfway through, he stopped, "Are you on the pill?" Kon slammed his head back on the pillow from where he had lifted it to stare at Tim in disbelief and groaned out, 

"Obviously Tim, I _ was _looking to get laid tonight, now get in me already! " 

Tim huffed and pushed all the way in and stopped to let his boyfriend adjust. He did have a condom, yes, but luck did not normally favour the two of them and he didn't want to risk Kon getting pregnant yet. 

Children, yes, they wanted them desperately and they were probably going to follow their parents footsteps and adopt any sad child they interacted with for more than ten minutes, but not just yet. It would be nice to have a large family, with children pattering about the house, laughing, playing, fighting and they would give them all the love in the world…. 

"_Hello. _ TIM!" He snapped back out of it to see his slightly annoyed boyfriend staring back at him. "I can't believe you," now he was pouting and Tim stared at his lips, "your cock is _ in my vagina,"_ Kon was so adorable when he was annoyed, all red cheeks and puckered lips, "and you drift off to dreamland? Uh, rude." 

Tim stared at him fondly as Kon spoke, not really hearing him and watched as his red and _ wet _lips flattened into a straight line. "I'm never going to wear the stockings again. I think I'll go shred them right now." Kon said, just to get a reaction.

Tim blinked as he registered what was said and then suddenly pulled out and swiftly pushed back in causing a choked off noise to get caught in Kon's throat. He worked his hips at full speed, grabbing Kon's already half hard (kryptonian refractory periods were a blessing) dick in one hand and pumping that as fast as he could and pinching a nipple _ hard _ with the other, "Don't you fucking dare, Conner, I _ will _ break up with you if you do." Beneath him, his boyfriend jerked and writhed wildly, a slowly building scream coming out of his throat at the sudden sensory onslaught. 

A smirk pulled at the corner of Tim's mouth and he doubled his efforts, watching his boyfriend's eyes satisfactorily roll back in his head, mouth open as his scream cut off midway. Tim gasped as Kon tightened as hard as he could in retaliation and his unwavering pounding faltered for a moment, before he growled and let go of Kon's dick and grabbed both his nipples, pinching and rubbing until he was satisfied with the moans being let out before scraping one hand downwards to resume the handjob. The other made its way upwards, the light touch eliciting a shudder from the body below him, and tapped at red lips for entrance. Kon let out a wailing moan around them as Tim thrust as deep as he could on every upstroke and fucked his mouth with his fingers on every downstroke. 

Then suddenly he gasped out, "Tim, wait, not gonna last- wait, I'm going to come!"

Tim hummed as he leaned down over Conner so that his lips hovered directly over the others, resting his weight on the hand on Kon's chest, still thrusting. "So soon? Come on now, love, you can do better than that."

"Tim-!" The word was choked and it definitely sounded like he was about to orgasm. Tim stilled his hips. Kon looked down, horrified, eyes wide. He humped his hips against Tim, trying to restart Tim's earlier rhythm. "T-Tim-! Come _ on_!" But Tim was focusing on Kon's neck, marking it up and down. He was still unmoving inside Kon.

"I said, not yet. Just a little longer for me, darling," Tim whispered. One hand drifted down to Kon's balls massaging them. 

Kon ground against Tim, trying to get him to move but Tim kept moving along with him, so it felt still, giving him no friction. "_Please, please, Tim,_" Kon begged. 

"Anyone ever tell you how pretty you are when you beg?" Tim remarked, forcing himself to keep his voice casual. He wiped spit-slick fingers down his lover's neck. 

"Promise you won't come yet?"

"I promise, _ I promise_." The words were blabbed out wildly, breath hot against his shoulder. Tim wasn't even sure if Kon knew what he was saying. All his words were a mixture of 'please' and 'promise'. Kon's eyes were glazed and his voice was _ wrecked. _

"Good boy. My beautiful, perfect lover. God, you're so beautiful." Tim mumbled, getting a drawn out keen in reply and then shifted and slowly began to thrust back in, keeping himself at a steady and crawling pace, no matter how blue his own balls were getting. He was supposed to wreck _ Kon _ right now, not the other way around. He'd promised Kon, and at least one of them needed to stay hard to get him fucked. Kon was still recovering from the head, so that fell onto Tim. 

"Faster please, _ faster, harder, Tim I need you-!" _

But Kon sure as hell wasn't making this easy. 

Tim's hips stuttered against Kon's and Tim bit his lip to try and not come just at the sound of Kon's broken voice. He needed to make this good for Kon.

He slammed into his boyfriend and Kon let out a shattered scream. Tim eased back into his slow pace and Kon was begging again, _ pleading._ Had Tim not been fucking him already Kon would have probably been on his _ knees _ for this. 

Tim slammed in again and this time just a wheeze came out of his lover. Kon's eyes were rolled back into his head, drool fell from his perpetually open mouth, his head flung back and his back arched. 

Tim brushed his fingers over Kon's labia again. "Come for me, baby." He said and Kon came, semen shooting over Tim. 

Tim leaned his head into the crook of Kon's shoulder and he bit down, holding back his own orgasm as he pounded Kon through his. 

Finally Kon stilled, heaving and wheezing as he did. Tim pulled out, erection heavy between his legs. Come _ on, _ Tim, hold it _ together_. Just a few moretimes. Then you can come. 

Kon blinked his eyes open blearily. Good, so he was still conscious. 

"Hey babe." Tim hummed, brushing sweat slick hair back from Kon's face. He resisted the sudden urge to hump Kon until he came (Just a little bit more.)

Kon leaned his head into Tim's hand. "Hey." He croaked, voice hoarse from screaming. Kon looked down. "You need some help?"

Tim kissed his forehead gently. "I just need you." He said. "Turn around."

"Come on Tim."

"'Again and again and again,'" Tim quoted. 

"Tim," Kon was shaking in his hands, glassy eyes watering a little, "I'm _ done_."

Tim's brows knit together. "Really?" Because if he was _ really _ done then-

Kon shrugged shyly and smiled goofily under his scrutiny. "Well actually, I suppose-"

"Are you sure-?" But Kon was turning around, back up, belly pressed into the bedspread. He groaned as he did, voice breaking through every one. 

"Do your worst." A half whisper, half plea. 

Tim hesitated, decided his boyfriend was coherent enough to consent and then grinned and kissed his boyfriend's neck, pressing himself between Kon's legs. "I will." Tim tapped one of Kon's asscheeks gently. "Up."

"Tim, I can't-My legs-"

"Use your TTK then. It'll be better." And Kon knew he was right, so Tim (one hand still on Kon's ass) felt as Kon's aura slowly lifted him onto his knees, arms under him and back bent. 

"There we go,'' Tim said softly, rubbing his boyfriend's legs. Leaning down, he licked over one thigh, laving at it and oh, Kon was whimpering again. Suddenly he bit down and frowned at the lack of reaction. 

"Remove your TTK from your legs. Just keep yourself up." He instructed and bit again. This time the corded muscle under his teeth spasmed and Kon moaned. He sucked and bit until the beginnings of a bruise could be seen. Then moved lower and started again. 

Tim lost track of time after a while, concentrating on marking up his boyfriend and listening to him cry out. He made his way upwards,mouthing at every patch of skin left untouched. He dragged his tongue slowly from the ridge where cock met vagina, plunging his tongue inside the hot, wet cavern, between his balls and inside the cleft of his ass. "Conner," He cooed, feeling his spine bow under his lips, "do me a favour, will you sweetheart? Use your TTK to play with your prostate, okay? And arch your back a little more, I want to get at your pussy." 

Another tremble from underneath him and then Tim gasped as TTK brushed around him, traveling up his torso to flick his nipples and then a firm pressure against his lips, playing with his tongue just how Conner did. It was like kissing the air and Tim whimpered slightly. He leaned down and licked over his boyfriend's puckered hole and the TTK disappeared after one last ghost against his lips. Suddenly Kon gasped and fell to his elbows. Tim shifted back enough to get a good angle and then pressed his mouth firmly to the pussy spread out before him, tongue plunging in immediately. 

As Kon had told him repeatedly, he'd always been better with his mouth than his hands. 

He massaged Kon's bruised and trembling thighs as he sucked and licked the dripping hole in front of him. He wished he had a recording of the noise he got in return. 

_Next time, _he thought wistfully, as his boyfriend wailed loudly, sheets tearing under his white knuckled grip. He drew back, mouth still smeared with lipstick and now with slick. His cock was aching, the lack of simulation doing nothing to deter his erection when faced with the sight of Kon screaming for him. He took a deep breath, then dug his fingers into the hips before him. "Fuck your-" He panted out, "Fuck your prostrate harder." 

Conner whined. Then sobbed out a moan, arms collapsing completely, held up only by his TTK. Tim went back down between his thighs to eat him out. This time the moan broke halfway through and Kon pushed back weakly against Tim's mouth. 

Tim licked and sucked at his lips, his fingers moving up to thrust into Kon, going faster and faster. Tim raised his other hand (that TTK had Kon _ levitating _ off the bed) and stroked Kon's dick gently. Kon cried out a garbled version of Tim's name against the sheets, back snapping into an arch. 

"_J-just a little more-Just-_"

Tim shifted himself, turning onto his back. He pulled his fingers from Kon who whined at him. "Just give me a sec," Tim mumbled as he moved. He released Kon's cock as well, so he could guide Kon's hips forward, slowly pulling him until Kon sat on his face. 

Conner gasped and scrambled to upright himself a little, grabbing the headboard to pull himself up and Tim reached upwards blindly to intertwine their fingers. Kon braced himself on their hands on the bed. Shifted until they were both more comfortable and moaned. 

Tim knew this was what heaven felt like. Kon's thighs on his cheeks, Kon's vagina dripping into his mouth, as he surged up to try and eat him out harder, nose pressing between Kon's folds, making Kon writhe and wriggle above him, trying to push onto Tim's tongue--to fuck himself against it. Kon croaked Tim's name in rhythm with him humping Tim's face, trying to get his tongue to go deeper, _ deeper_. 

The bed creaked under their weight. Tim really hoped it wouldn't snap, that would end all of their fun prematurely. Kon could still speak, maybe not coherently but still, and Tim wanted to make him come until the only sound that left his lips was a wheeze. So _ everyone _ could know for the next few days what had been done to him. 

"Possessive much?" Conner managed to still snark at him, breathless but challenging.

Tim growled. _ Oh, he was going to fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for days. _

Tim squeezed Kon's hand. Kon let out a moan that rattled through his spine, TTK still working inside him. He pressed himself further against Tim's face. His grip on Tim's hand tightened. 

Tim ran his free hand down the cheeks of Kon's ass. He massaged it gently. Kon pressed into the hand. "_ God,_ Tim, just _ fuck _ me, _ please_!"

Tim would have quipped back. Something about Kon being desperate for wanting it again so soon. But his mouth was currently occupied, so he unthinkingly slapped Kon's ass as hard as he could, the sound resonating through the room. Kon jerked forward and moaned. Both boys stilled and met each other's eyes. Sensing that Conner was too weak in the knees to lift himself off of Tim's mouth, he traced out '_safeword?_' on the place he had just smacked. 

"My legs are jelly," Kon mumbled, dazed, "not my brain. You haven't gotten _ there _ yet." He rocked on Tim's face once more.

Tim patted one of his thighs. Better to check and not need than to overstep. 

Kon flashed him a weak smile. "Thanks for asking, though."

Tim slapped Kon's ass again in response and Kon groaned. He briefly glanced behind him at where Tim's dick lay neglected and started, "You sure you don't want me to- Aah! Okay, okay!"

Tim resumed licking and sucking the pussy on his mouth. He ran a finger across Kon's crack, to see how well he'd prepped himself. Kon shivered against the feather-light touch and the movement on Tim's face went straight to Tim's dick. His boyfriend began leaking, a drop of precome falling into Tim's hair. 

"S-Sorry-" Kon stuttered out between moans. He knew that Tim hated when jizz dried in his hair, stuff was a nightmare to clean out. But currently, Tim didn't mind so much. If he wanted to stop it, he'd have to move his head from Kon's pussy, and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon (especially not if Kon kept holding out). 

Tim just stroked Kon's back softly. _ It's fine_. He drew out the letters. _ You can come on me._

"N-not yet-Not there ye-" Tim slapped Kon's ass again, making him let out a high keening noise that cut off the rest of his sentence. _ TTK. Prostate. _

"_Again?" _Kon whined. Tim used every ounce of strength he had gathered over years of fighting and smacked his boyfriend's ass again, as hard as he could. 

Kon sobbed and obeyed, letting go of Tim's hand to curl up in the sheets. There was a loud ripping noise and Tim moaned into the folds around him. So strength was one of his kinks, sue him. 

Kon moaned as well, grinding harder until he let out a hoarse scream that cracked midway. He came all over himself and cried out brokenly as it slid down onto Tim's face, or at least the part of it that wasn't still tongue-fucking his pussy. The come rained onto him, sticking his eyelashes together and wetting his hair. 

Kon jerked and cried louder when his eyes traveled down between his legs to see the look of pure ecstasy on Tim's face. On seeing Tim glance up at Kon through his sticky lashes, Kon shuddered over him, moaning his name. Kon's thighs tightened around Tim's head (Yes, he was aware that those thighs could kill him, no, he did not give a shit). His hand closed around the headboard and something there cracked. 

Now, Tim supposed, he owed Kon a new headboard. 

Kon let out a half-sob as Tim gently lifted him off his face, still twitching from his orgasm. Kon sounded _ wrecked_, his voice losing strength halfway through a moan. 

Tim laid Kon down on his side, wiping a finger across the come on his face and licking it off. Kon whimpered underneath him as he watched. Kon's two tastes were so very different and Tim loved both. 

Kon's mouth hung open as he watched Tim, still moaning under Tim's gaze. Tim raised a sardonic eyebrow and Kon's hips buckled up "Want some?" Tim teased. 

But Kon's eyes wouldn't leave his and one of his hands came up to the back of Tim's neck, tugging him down for a kiss. 

Tim grinned against his lover's lips. "In a little." Tim murmured. "Let me clean up a little first, before this dries." He bit his lip. Thought about how far away their rag cloths and tissues were. Kon watched as Tim bent down and used part of the ruined bedsheet to wipe off his face and hair. Kon's eyes were ravenous, a gentle hand trailed up Tim's back as he cleaned himself up somewhat. 

"Tim-" Kon tried, his voice rasping from overuse and a shiver ran up Tim's spine. Tim turned back to his lover. Kon's entire body was flushed and bruised by now, his lips swollen and red He must have been biting them before. His eyes and cheeks were streaked in makeup that hadn't been rubbed away. He was smiling. Tim's heart beat so loudly in his chest that he was sure Kon didn't need superhearing to know. Kon ran his hand through Tim's sticky hair. Tim leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. 

"Kiss me?" Kon begged, his voice half a whisper--not from his screams but because his breath was taken away, Tim knew the feeling. But it wasn't enough. 

"Only if you say please." 

Kon scowled at the taunt (he was such a _ brat_, Tim loved him so much) and Tim brought his hand down upon his ass again. He kneaded his boyfriend's ass and waited for a response. He got only bared teeth as a reply.

"You have a real problem with doing what you're told, don't you?" Tim said. 

Kon rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one who demands 'pleases' and 'thank yous' for every kiss." He managed to rasp out. 

Tim used one long finger to tilt Conner's chin up as much as he could. "Again, problem doing what you're told. Say 'please'." He demanded softly, but with a hint of danger underneath it. 

"And if I do, do I get a cookie after?" Kon asked sarcastically. His voice failed halfway through the sentence, turning it into a whisper. 

Tim pinched at Kon's hip. "_Say it." _

"Make me."

Tim slapped Conner on the ass. The broken cry that tore from him almost worth it. Tim glanced down at Kon's ass, pink from the abuse it'd been getting. He pursued his lips. No, not this, something else, they hadn't talked about it enough. 

He smirked and shifted forward, running his hands over his boyfriends chest, feeling a vindictive satisfaction at the way Kon's eyes widened slightly as he realised where Tim was going with this. He rubbed Conner's oversensitive nipples and watched as his lips trembled. He leaned forward, as if to kiss his boyfriend, only to bite down on his neck instead at the last moment. 

"Please." Kon whispered, resolve breaking "Please. Please." 

"Please what?" Tim asked as his hands traveled farther over Kon's chest. His eyebrows knit together. "Safeword?"

"Please, kiss me." Kon said. Which confused Tim but Tim continued the scene. Kon hadn't said stop, so.. 

"Not good enough anymore." Tim said. He saw Kon's eyes widen. Kon trembled under Tim's fingers, but Tim also saw the smile that played on Kon's lips despite his indigation, so he was okay with this. Tim continued: "Now you have to say please for me to stop."

He scraped a finger over one nipple and Kon threw his head back, eyes wide. "Tim-!"

"That's not the magic word, last I checked." Tim replied simply. He twisted one of Kon's nipples. Kon yelped under him, legs twitching.

"I said it once, isn't that enough?"

"Nope." Tim twisted his fingers again and Kon let out a moan. Oh, his voice was definitely failing now and Tim had to stop for a moment to make sure he didn't come at the thought. 

Kon's eyes flickered up to Tim's panting face. Tim closed his eyes for a second, getting himself in order. Then he heard Kon say in that oh so weak voice of his, "looks like _ you _should be the one asking permission to get-" Kon's voice cracked and the last word was barely a whisper, "-off."

Tim's eyes snapped back open at the challenge and he dug his nails into Kon's chest, scraping hard against it. Kon cried out, broken and half breathed. 

"Better speak now, or you'll lose your voice for good and I'll never kiss you." 

One of Kon's hands rose to Tim's, interlocking with it. "_Please._" He barely whispered. "_Please stop_."

Tim let his hands fall away. He leaned down, breathing up Kon's neck and over his ear. "And then what?" He asked. 

"Ple-please _ kiss me._"

"Now, was that so hard?" Tim asked and bent down to kiss his lover. 

When they parted to breathe again, Kon lay prostrate on the bed, voice finally gone. With great effort, he turned his head towards Tim and mouthed silently, "love you." A soft loving sigh left Tim's lips and he leaned forward and connected his lips to his lover's slack ones again.

"Love you too," he murmured softly against his lips. They made out lazily for a few moments before Tim pulled away. 

"Hey, you still with me?" He asked. 

Kon tried to speak, but then gave up and just nodded. His nose brushed with Tim's and the soft touch went straight to Tim's neglected erection. Tim held back a moan. 

"I'm going to make love to you now, sweetheart, that okay with you? You okay with me making you orgasm, making you feel good, so so good, again and again until you pass out? For keeping you going as long as you can?" 

Kon's eyes were shiny and he grinned slowly and bashfully. He pressed another kiss to Tim's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and Kon's aura wrapped around Tim comfortingly, flooding over his body, softly stroking his back and running imaginary fingers through Tim's hair. 

"Do it." Kon managed to whisper against Tim's lips. He pulled back his aura, relaxing into the pillows on his bed. His eyes flickered closed and that serene smile on his face was all Tim saw before climbing back around Kon. 

Using one hand to support him, he used the other to slip into Kon's vagina, still slick. Tim took a couple minutes to open Kon up a little but then he slipped in. Kon moaned almost silently when he did, Tim's hips stuttered and he bit down on his lower lip, to help get himself under control. 

Then he began, slowly, ever so slowly. In and out. One hand held him up on the bed, and the other began fingering Kon's ass, using the slick that his boyfriend was drenched in, slowly massaging it open further. 

Kon's back muscles relaxed and he probably sighed but Tim couldn't hear it from where he was. A thrill ran through Tim, he'd fucked Kon--_Kon_, of all people--so hard he couldn't speak. His voice would be gone for a couple days maybe, after this was over. 

Tim buried his face in the crook of Kon's neck, unable to hold himself back anymore. His hips jerked harder into Kon. Tim kissed at Kon's neck, hearing him pant into the sheets. 

God, Kon was so sexy. So beautiful. So perfect. Just taking Tim and letting Tim make him come over and over and letting Tim watch him whine and writhe and- vision whiting out for a moment, Tim came violently in his lover, shuddering and letting out a loud moan. His hands curled and they left long scratches down Kon's back. His hips hiccuped a couple times against Kon's as he rode through the aftershocks. 

Kon gasped and ground back against Tim, while he laid across his boyfriends back for a few seconds, catching his breath. He slathered open-mouthed kisses against Kon's back. Finally he pulled out. He knotted the condom and tossed it away. 

Kon kept most of his toys under the bed. Tim grabbed one of Kon's dildos from under there (the first one he could reach, really) and pulled it up. 

Tim turned back to Kon. "You're so good to me." He said. Kon's toes curled in response. "Are you sitting on the lube? Where did it- got it." He sat back on his haunches. "Turn around, Kon, I want to see your face when you come." 

He heard a hoarse mumble, "You mean when you fuck me unconscious," and laughed.

"That too. Come on, love," He rubbed and patted at Kon's side until his TTK gently turned him on the bed. 

Kon's legs were spread. One of his hands rose up to Tim's face, stroking his cheeks softly. Kon's face so full of love that Tim wanted to just smother him in kisses and curl up next to him. His swollen lips were still slightly stained red, though much of the lipstick was already gone. Tim turned his face to kiss the heel of Kon's palm, running his hands up and down Kon's chest. Kon sighed, his eyes flickering closed for a moment. 

Tim moved between Kon's legs. Lubing up a finger, he pressed it into the lovely, lovely ass in front of him. Kon's body arched. Slowly, so as to not dip from pleasure into pain, he worked the dildo inch by inch into his boyfriend's oversensitive pussy, drawing out gasps from the larger man. Fumbling for the lube, Tim grabbed it and blindly squirted it over the hand in Conner's ass, way too hard, because a lot more than he needed fell into his palm. Kon let out a breath of laughter and Tim snorted, resting his forehead on Kon's legs. They met each other's eyes. Tim's lips twitched.They burst out laughing, shoulders shaking, loud, exhilarated and happy. 

He leaned forward, still giggling and pressed a firm kiss on Conner's lips. Pulling back, he smiled at his giggling boyfriend and then, still staring into a face as lovestruck as his own, thrust two fingers in as deep as he could go and ground roughly into his prostate. 

He watched as Conner's mouth fell open, the laugh fading away from his eyes as need settled back in. He twisted his fingers and watched teeth sink into a plush, stained-red lip as his lover whimpered softly. 

"Like that?" Tim whispered. Kon nodded. 

Tim curled his fingers and Kon's mouth fell open and his eyes wide. 

Tim pressed a kiss to Kon's neck. His other hand pushed the dildo further into Kon's vagina. Tim could feel Kon's ever so fast pulse pounding under his lips. Tim sucked a hickey there. 

Tim's fingers brushed back up and Kon shook under him. 

"_Tim_," Kon croaked, "_Tim… more…" _

Kon writhed under Tim's unrelenting fingers. Tim pushed the dildo in as deep as he could and Kon shook again, coming dry. His TTK dissolved in a moment of pure lack of control. 

Tim didn't let up. Even as Kon came he kept stroking Kon's prostate, thrusting in the dildo. Kon choked on the sensation. He shook again, his mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes fluttered open, tears beginning to pearl at the corners of his eyes from the overstimulation. 

Trying his best to keep a sadistic smile off his face, Tim reached down and flipped the switch on the edge of the dildo still nestled in his vagina and watched with barely hidden glee as it started vibrating at full speed. Tears dripped down Kon's cheeks as he made a strangled sound of surprise.Tim kissed them away. 

Kon writhed weakly as he tried to twist away from the vibrator, his entire body oversensitive from the number of orgasms that had been wrung out of him. Tim only pushed the vibrating dildo in harder. After ages of only gasps and whimpers and pants, Conner let himself wheeze in a silent scream again. Tim kissed him, swallowing whatever sound might have come out. 

"You're so good, so beautiful," Tim could barely whisper. He felt drunk on Kon, watching and feeling and tasting him for so long. Kon looked so tired and so happy and so _ good,_ tears streaming down his face, twitching now as he could barely make himself move more than that, wound up and breathless and falling apart before Tim. Utterly open and full of ecstasy. 

Kon could barely even form sounds. Tim kissed him again, pressing his body against Kon's. Tim could feel every shudder. He knew that his own skin felt like fire against Kon's. Kon bucked up into him uncontrollably. His makeup was a mess now, and tears flowed steadily down his cheeks from wild, pleading cerulean eyes.

Tim shivered and precome leaked out his dick. He was so _ beautiful_.

Tim kissed him again. "I love you so much, Kon." Tim whispered as Kon cried into his lips. "Love you so, so much." He was so beautiful. So perfect. Tim would never be able to get enough of him. Would never feel complete without him. Tim watched him tremble and _ knew_. 

"Kon-El?" His voice cracked and Kon's eyes met his. Tim stroked Kon's dick and they fluttered closed. He inaudibly moaned. Tim stroked again. Kon's TTK, uncontrolled, pulled Tim closer to Kon. So close the pressure of their bodies almost crushed Tim's arm. But he kept moving it. Taking a shaky breath and then pushing through the sudden fear he pushes out the words. 

"Will you marry me?" 

And this time Kon's gasp sounded different than the others. And when his eyes made contact with Tim's, Tim's insides felt indescribably mushy. Time seemed to freeze, as he waited for an answer. 

A heartbeat passed. 

Two. 

And Kon nodded once, grinning breathlessly. And then his eyes rolled back in his head as he came one last time, shaking hard for a good few moments and then he sighed. A full body sigh, all tension leaving his body. His eyelids drifted closed. 

Tim came against his boyfriend's slack body so hard that he blacked out for a minute. When he finally blinked his eyes open, gasping for air, the realization set in. Tim laughed. 

He said yes. 

And that felt just as good as any orgasm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw if any intersex person reading this finds something offensive please tell us.


End file.
